


plans are for planners

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howon was not part of Sungyeol's plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	plans are for planners

**Author's Note:**

> a few months ago after telling won the tale of how my howon poster fell on my mom when she was napping on my bed, i was goaded into writing this. i never posted it and won's the only one who's read it so far ;^;

The night hadn’t gone as Sungyeol planned, especially the part where he finds himself pinned against the bar, soju strong on his breath and Howon sucking lightly on the soft skin of his neck. The low bass of the club’s music is still ringing in his ears when they stumble back into his home, keys falling to the floor along with their limbs as they trip over a few shoes. Sungyeol giggles into Howon’s side and the other is only silent laughter but he recovers enough to deliver sloppy kisses to Sungyeol’s mouth to shut him up.

He doesn’t remember how, but he knows this too isn’t part of his plan for the night as they wind up in his bed, clothes tossed away to some far away corner of the room and skin burning against skin. It feels hot, especially with the way Howon’s tongue laps at all the sensitive areas on Sungyeol’s body, his mouth wet and obscene with each lick and suck.

"Can I fuck you?" Howon asks because he has manners.

The soju is still buzzing in his system, blood rushing to his cheeks as Howon whispers into his ear, breath warm and husky. “Yeah, sure, don’t make a mess.”

Howon chuckles and the low vibrations send chills running down Sungyeol’s spine, he’s always had a thing for the way Howon laughs.

"Does this mean I have to do all the work?"

Sungyeol’s body is more than aroused with his skin flush against Howon’s and he thinks it’s silly for the other to ask that question since he’s been doing all the work since they were at the club. He hasn’t felt inclined to do anything anyways.

"Better keep it up if you don’t wanna end up with blue balls."

And Howon laughs again, and Sungyeol would be lying if he didn’t admit that the sound of it turns him on even more. Plans be dammed.

The next morning is just as hazy as last night and Sungyeol feels even more lazy with a heavy arm draped over his waist, his backside more in pain than he would have imagined. Someone got carried away last night.

Cuddling isn’t his thing and he knows it isn’t Howon’s either, but the slight physical contact allows him the pleasure of knowing that what happened last night was more than a dream, a completely unplanned dream.

And then actual reality hits him as his eyes focus on the gleaming red LED lights of his digital clock, class starts in forty minutes.

"Shit shit shit shit," he curses and shoves Howon off him, the other rolling off onto the floor with a thud to greet him to the morning.

"Ow, what the hell Yeol." Howon rubs his arm and watches as Sungyeol frantically runs around the room, uniform in hand and towel in the other.

"Look at the time, you dipshit," Sungyeol commands and quickly washes his face, still completely nude. Realization hits Howon immediately and Sungyeol says, "Daeyeol and my parents have already probably left, you can sneak out the front."

"Not really sneaking if I go through the front door," Howon snorts and Sungyeol rolls his eyes as he tosses clothes at the other. It isn’t what Howon wore last night but he and Sungyeol have shared each other’s clothes more than once before.

He quickly slips into the t-shirt and shorts and goes over to pat Sungyeol’s bare ass before laughing away as he escapes the bottle of face wash thrown at him.

The coast is clear and Howon thinks he’s home free until he turns the corner towards the entrance way and falls right on top of Sungyeol’s mom.

"M-Mrs. Lee!" Howon shrieks as he pulls himself up and off of Sungyeol’s mother.

"What happened!?" Sungyeol shouts when he runs out of his room, fully clothed and hair still stuck up in clumps.

"I didn’t know you were over," Mrs. Lee smiles wanly as Howon helps her up.

"Mom, shouldn’t you be at work?" Sungyeol asks and walks over to the two.

"Shouldn’t you two be at school?" She counters and Howon chuckles as he brings his hands forward to smooth out Sungyeol’s hair.

"Late night," he says and winks at Sungyeol, making the other turn a bright pink.

"Well," Mrs. Lee eyes them both curiously before looking at the time. "Howon-ah you better hurry home and get ready then."

"You’re absolutely right," he grins and heads towards the front door, "You can leave before me Yeol."

"Wasn’t planning to wait for you anyways," Sungyeol grumbles and walks out the front door with Howon. "See you later mom!"

She has her brows furrowed but waves them both off anyways. Kids these days.

"Wow what a getaway," Howon jokes and Sungyeol shoves him towards the direction of his own house, a mere twenty feet away from where Sungyeol’s home is located.

"Hurry up and get ready if you want me to wait for you."

"Thought you weren’t planning to?" Howon grins as annoying as he can.

"Plans can change," Sungyeol mumbles and shoves Howon again for good measure.


End file.
